The ghost of you
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Aunque la muerte es algo que no se puede borrar, y ciertamente aquel que muere no volverá mas a casa, nunca estamos lo suficientemente solos para que nuestro mundo se derrumbe. Después de todo la muerte es sólo un síntoma de que hubo vida, y en donde hubo vida, hubieron lazos que formaron y siguen creando un mundo diferente.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc. – Mundo ninja.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **The ghost of you.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tenten observó fijamente el firmamento perdida en la belleza de aquel momento, quizás en aquellos momentos estarían todos reunidos bajo la calidez de un hogar unido, quizás todos estaban reunidos con sus respectivos grupos, todos completos y en… Familia.

En aquellos momentos quizás ella también hubiese estado reunida con su grupo y su maestro, pero ya no existe grupo alguno o por lo menos ya no estaba completo, Gai-sensei había sufrido grandes consecuencias luego de su enfrentamiento contra Madara y Neji… Neji simplemente se había ido para no regresar jamás.

¿Qué estarían haciendo justo en este momento? ¿Gai y Lee estarían hablando de la eterna juventud? ¿Lee y Neji estarían hablando de su posible entrenamiento para ver cuál estilo de pelea era mejor? ¿Estarían reunidos tomando quizás un poco de sake junto a los demás novatos de Konoha?

Pero la verdad era que él nunca regresaría a casa, su destino había pasado factura y como pago se lo había llevado para no regresar jamás.

¿Podría ella olvidar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos? Todas las pequeñas sonrisas de la cual él nunca fue consciente y que ella siempre vio, los extraños rituales a los cuales Gai sensei los sometía y Neji a regañadiente accedía.

¿Por qué te tocó irte? Se preguntaba internamente cada vez que veía el lugar que siempre ocupaba Neji vacío, ¿Por qué simplemente dejaste este mundo? En cada cosa que veía estaba él, en cada pasto simple de Konoha, en cada esquina, en los campos de entrenamiento.

Nunca volverás a casa, él realmente nunca volvería ella y sobretodo ya nunca podría expresarle lo que ella sentía y lo que aún siente por él, la muerte había ganado y como dicen algunos, su camino es tan hermoso que nadie nunca regresa de ella.

–Cuando te vi tirado en aquel piso no lo pude creer ¿Sabes? Realmente esperaba que te levantaras de aquel piso y dijeras que era una simple broma, que aquellas estacas de madera que te atravesaban no habían dado en un lugar crítico; que vivirías como todos nosotros. –Suspiró viendo fijamente al cielo. – ¿Estás escuchándome justo ahora? –Se preguntó. – ¿Estarás viéndonos desde allá arriba? Porque si es así… Si es así yo deseo que vuelvas a casa. –Susurró. – Lee estaba destrozado. ¿Lo viste en algún momento? Cuando tu alma salió de tu cuerpo… ¿Viste lo que había pasado con quienes siempre te rodeamos? – Sin darse cuenta una lágrima cayó dando paso a las siguientes. – ¿Estas completamente seguro que esa era la mejor opción? –Reclamó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. – Desde que te has ido tu fantasma me ha seguido cada día, en cada segundo, en cada momento… ¿Por qué no puedes regresar a casa? – Imploró. – ¿P-por qué te has ido? –Titubeó. – Siempre te he querido ¿No te diste cuenta? –Preguntó ida en sus pensamientos. – Siempre te había visto de otra forma tan diferente. –Sonrió tristemente. –Me dije a mi misma que el mejor momento para decirte acerca de mis sentimientos era después de la guerra. ¿Qué tonta no? –Rió. – Te quiero Neji. –Mencionó con su mirada fija en el firmamento. – ¿Te llegará? En donde quiera que estés… ¿Te llegará lo que siento? –Suspiró. –La muerte te robó, te llevó con ella y no me dejo expresarte lo mucho que siempre te he querido.

–La muerte no nos roba a nuestros seres queridos Tenten. –Mencionó Lee tomando asiento junto con la castaña en aquel tejado. – Es al contrario. –Explicó. –La muerte nos guarda a nuestros seres queridos, los inmortaliza por medio de los recuerdos.

–Lee. –Susurró. –La muerte se lo llevó…

–La muerte lo está guardando hasta nuestro pronto encuentro, Tenten. –Sonrió. –Y cuando eso suceda, lo primero que veremos será a Neji esperando por nosotros, esperándonos para ser nuevamente un equipo.

–Si él no hubiese muerto, si la muerte no se lo hubiese robado. –Insistió la castaña. –Él seguramente estaría con nosotros aquí contemplando esta hermosa vista, viendo la nieve caer… Pero simplemente se fue y nos dejó.

–Él no se fue porque quisiera hacerlo. –Intervino.

–Existían otros métodos. –Le reprochó. –Él simplemente…

–Hizo lo que creyó correcto. –Intervino Lee. – ¿Sabes quien sí nos roba a la gente que queremos? La misma vida. –Sonrió tristemente mientras veía a una estrella fugaz hacer su recorrido. –La vida o el destino fue quien nos llevó a esa guerra, la guerra pasó y aquí vemos los resultados.

–Yo no quería que él…

–Nadie lo quería. –Dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza. – Pero no podemos estar tristes. –Exclamó de repente levantándose de su lugar. – La llama de la juventud de Neji nos acompañará siempre. –Mencionó con alegría, Tenten lo vio fijamente antes de levantarse, con una gran sonrisa mencionó.

–Y debemos vivir por él. ¿Cierto? –Lee vio como Tenten se limpiaba la cara y la expresión de tristeza que minutos antes adornaba su cara desaparecía. – Además de sacarme de mí lamento. –Sonrió. – ¿Para qué mas has venido?

–Los novatos de Konoha estamos reunidos en casa de Ino-san, hemos pensado que deberías estar con nosotros también.

–Ciertamente. –Suspiró. –Quiero estar reunida con todos ustedes… ¿Es navidad, no?

–Sí. –Sonrió, aunque luego su expresión cambió a sorpresa. –¡Verdaderamente es navidad! –Exclamó exageradamente. –¡Feliz navidad Tenten! –Sin aviso alguno Lee se aferró fuertemente a Tenten, la castaña correspondió el abrazo y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, no supo el cómo pero ambos terminaron en el piso abrazados mientras lagrimas salían a mares de sus ojos, en aquel momento mientras las emociones salían a flote, una hermosa aurora se reflejó por aquel gran firmamento, si tan solo hubiesen podido levantar su cara y mirar hacia el cielo, si tan solo lo hubiesen podido ver a través de aquella hermosa aurora.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

–¡Feliz navidad! –Gritó una eufórica Ino animada por el sake. – ¡Feliz y hermosa navidad! –Tenten la observó mientras la rubia repartía pequeños bocadillos a cada uno de los presentes, ella también había perdido a alguien importante por la guerra y sin embargo estaba ahí compartiendo con cada uno de los presentes. – Nee Tenten… –La escuchó. – ¿Verdad que a Sakura le creció un poco más la frente? –Mencionó en tono de burla haciendo que la dueña de la cabellera rosada reventara en insultos contra la rubia. Tenten rió al ver la discusión infantil que compartían ambas kunoichis, sabía muy bien de la buena relación que ambas llevaban; por lo tanto no existían motivos por lo cual preocuparse.

–¡Feliz navidad-ttebayo! –Escuchó esta vez a Naruto, lo vio romper en carcajadas acompañado de Kiba, Lee y Sai, por otra parte Ino junto con Sakura se abrazaban y reían tontamente. – De alguna forma u otra la felicidad que sus amigos desbordaban la contagió, y esta vez con una gran y verdadera sonrisa se unió a todos mientras escuchaba los chistes de Naruto y mientras Lee payaseaba junto con Kiba y Shino.

–La muerte no existen Tenten-san. –Habló Hinata apareciendo repentinamente al lado de ella. – Neji-nissan solo morirá cuando nos olvidemos de él. –Sonrió. – ¿Te olvidarás de él? –Tenten negó. –Entonces, realmente él aún seguirá vivo junto nosotros. –Expresó. – ¡Feliz navidad!

–Chicos. –Llamó Tenten haciendo que toda la atención fuera hacia donde ella estaba. – ¡Feliz y hermosa navidad!

 **.**

 _Porque a pesar de las pérdidas que podemos sufrir durante nuestra vida, debemos recordar que lo que muere y se va del mundo es el ''cuerpo'' o ''recipiente'' pero la existencia misma de aquella persona nunca será borrada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _Primeramente hola, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esta pequeña historia, esto va dedicado para **Enigma07**. __**¡Feliz navidad, feliz dia, feliz noche! jajaja**_ _Sí, soy tu santa secreto ya no secreto(?jajajaj espero te gustará lo que escribí, créeme que estuve tentada en todas las opciones que pusiste, hasta en la cuatro pero como no recuerdo mucho acerca de Harry Potter, no quise arriesgarme y meter la pata ;-;_

 _Te deseo un lindo y hermoso año **2017,** que todo lo que desees se cumpla, hace muy poco que te ''conozco'' pero, me caes muy bien la verdad, espero luego mas adelante conocerte mejor y bueno que nos consideremos amigas en el futuro, tuve que recurrir a mucho para publicar esto, fanfiction no abre en mi laptop desde hace tres días, no se que le paso ;_; tuve que lanzarme por todas las casa a buscar una clave de wifi, luego robarle la laptop a una prima y aqui estoy publicando esto ya que no quería quedar mal ni con vos, ni con las otras chicas._

 _Cualquier error creeme que trate de acomodarlo, pero todo se escapa y el internet que tengo ahorita esta limitado ;_;_

 _ **Pensamiento reflexivo de Rosse:**_ _Como lo mencioné, no es la muerte quien nos roba a nuestros seres queridos, es nada más y nada menos que la propia vida ¿En qué consiste esto? A veces pasamos más tiempo de nuestra vida dedicados a cosas banales que disfrutando verdaderamente de las personas y el entorno que nos rodea, aprendamos a amar y expresar nuestros sentimientos sin tener que hacerlo frente de un ataúd, aprendamos verdaderamente lo que es el compartir porque hoy estamos aquí, mañana no lo sabemos, y es tan cierto eso pues, recuerdo que una vez entre tantas cosas que me pasan, tuve un ataque respiratorio a las 3:30am y lo primero que pensé fue ''Oh Dios, hasta aquí llegué y realmente no he hecho nada por los que yo quiero'' la cosa es que fui hospitalizada y realmente si pensé que moriría aquel día, pero no paso obviamente xD a lo que quiero llegar es que, cuando estamos en esos momentos nosotros mismos empezamos a lamentarnos de tantas cosas, que si no le diste los buenos días a tus padres, que si realmente le has demostrado a tus padres que los quieres etc. No esperen sus últimos momentos para expresar y vivir lo que sienten, vivan y sean felices siempre porque a pesar de todas las adversidades, siempre existe un final feliz._

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

 ** _RosseValderrey._**

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
